Falling
by Princess Turk
Summary: Zack/Cloud/Sephiroth one-shot for first chapter, written for weekly fic challenge with KirasTastefulTragedy. Challenge: public bathing. Cloud gets special treatment from Zack and Sephiroth. Seph/Cloud for the rest of the story. Hard Yaoi. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Week #2 Challenge: Public bathing [challenge with KirasTastefulTragedy; 6/21/2010 - 6/27/2010]. One-shot, PWP. Zack/Cloud/Sephiroth.**

* * *

Mom always told him never to drop the soap.

A pair of bright, blue mako eyes turned Cloud's way. Cloud was such a small cadet, still not developed from the training that he was receiving in his classes. Usually he would be in the communal shower downstairs with the other cadets, but today was a special day. He had been backup for Zack on a mission, and the man had given him permission to use the First Class SOLDIER communal showers as a treat. It also helped that Zack was pretty keen on Cloud. After Angeal's disappearance, he had become rather close to Cloud.

"You gonna pick that up, Cloud?" Zack asked with a feral grin.

_Oh, Gaia._

He bent over timidly, swallowing loudly. When his hand made contact with the soap, he felt movement behind him and slowly looked over his shoulder. Zack was standing directly behind him now, his eyes filled with lust and curiosity. Cloud stood up quickly and grasped the soap with all of his might. Zack backed him against the shower wall and placed a hand on the tiles beside Cloud's head.

"You ever kissed anyone?"

"No," Cloud replied honestly. He swallowed again, blushing furiously. Zack leaned forward and brought his face next to Cloud's. "Well," he whispered, "I should change that." At once, Zack's lips claimed Cloud's - a sweet, hot kiss that left his skin tingling from his toes to his scalp. It was slow and not demanding at all: laid-back and easy-going just like Zack's personality.

Their kiss became more heated, though still mind-blowing slow. Cloud gasped and broke the kiss whenever he felt Zack grasp his cock. He looked down and realized that he had not even noticed that he was as hard as a rock. Slowly lifting his head, he met Zack's eyes and had to bite his lip. The expression that Zack was wearing was priceless, and he wanted to stare at that beautiful face forever.

"I'm guessing that you've never had your cock sucked, either," Zack said, smirking. Cloud shrugged one shoulder and gave his head a shake. The next thing he knew, Zack was on his knees and taking his cock into his hot mouth, his tongue swirling slowly around the head of it. He tried so hard to resist - he really did - but his instincts led him to grasp softly onto Zack's hair and jerk forward. He let out a cry that wasn't muffled by any means, and rested his back against the tiles of the shower. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, his hands working and threading through Zack's raven-colored locks.

"Am I interrupting something in here?"

Cloud's eyes flew open and his mouth was agape as he saw a completely nude General Sephiroth walking their way and flinging a clean towel to the side. Long, lean legs briskly strolled into the shower area, and long, silver hair flowed behind him. Zack didn't even bother to flinch and was nonchalant about Sephiroth walking in on the blowjob. Cloud was amazed: Zack didn't skip a beat, licking and twirling and bobbing along his aching cock. But now Cloud's eyes were focused on "his" General, a man whom he never thought he would ever see naked, but had been in love with for some time. Here he was in all of his glory… and _gods_, it was _hot_. Beads of water careened gently in slick, shiny streams down his flesh, and his silver hair shone even more with the water reflecting light from it.

"Cloud, why don't you move more toward the middle, hmm?" Sephiroth asked, his voice low and soft. Cloud watched as Zack's mouth left his cock and allowed him some room to move. The next thing he knew, Sephiroth was standing behind him and licking a trail from his ass to his neck, directly up his spine. Cloud groaned and shuddered at the sensation and jerked his hips forward as Zack took him into his mouth again.

"Your skin is delicious," Sephiroth said, nipping at his side. He reached a hand over in front of Cloud's mouth and tentatively played them against his lips. Cloud eagerly took two of the digits into his mouth and began to suck earnestly. Sephiroth moaned at the sensation and pulled his fingers out soon after, bringing them back around and easing them into Cloud's tight virgin hole. Cloud hissed at him and let out a cry at the invasion, but soon he was seeing stars as Sephiroth brushed against his prostate several times.

"You don't mind if I take you, do you?"

Cloud said nothing, only moaned softly and pushed back onto Sephiroth's fingers, trying to push them deeper into himself. "I'll take that as a no," Sephiroth said, and continued to stretch Cloud gently, making sure that he would be prepared enough to accompany his girth. When he felt Cloud was ready, he positioned himself directly in front of that awaiting, tight heat. "Just breathe, Cloud. Just breathe," he whispered into the blond's ear. He looked down at Zack, who was now stroking his cock and still sucking on Cloud's. "Zack, do you want Cloud to take you?"

"Sephiroth, I don't think I could do that," Cloud gasped out. The very idea made him nervous, and he didn't know if Zack would think he would be good enough. It didn't mean that he couldn't try, though... and he found himself hoping that Zack would just fucking say _yes_. To his excitement and worry, Zack released his cock from his mouth with an audible pop and grinned up at Sephiroth. "Hell yes, Seph. Cloud, you think you can handle that?" Cloud nodded and gasped as Sephiroth swiftly entered him, using the distraction as a chance to take him without much fanfare. He cried out as Sephiroth began to pound into him without remorse. Though it hurt, it didn't matter to Cloud at the moment; he was in heaven! Every movement Sephiroth made brought him closer to God himself.

Zack was bending over in front of him now, using the wall as a brace. "Alright, Cloud. Show me what you can do," he said, grinning back at him. Cloud steadied himself and held onto his spit-soaked cock and eased it into Zack. The pressure around him made him cry out, and he stilled inside of Zack, letting the sensation take over him. Zack wriggled his ass, pushing backward onto Cloud and silently urging him to keep moving. Cloud took the hint and placed a hand on Zack's lower back, quickly beginning to move inside of him. Zack began to moan and pant, his hand wrapped around his cock and jerking it furiously.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The smell of sex and heat. Moans and cries. All of it was making Cloud feel as if he were drowning in lust. He never thought his first time would be like this. Never, ever in his wildest dreams, and yet... and yet, here were two beautiful and powerful men all over him and all around him, and he was between both of them. They were all connected, and Gaia, it was _hot_.

"God_damn_ it!" Sephiroth yelled out, digging his nails into Cloud's hips. He choked out a cry and buried himself completely to the hilt inside of Cloud, emptying himself. He shuddered and groaned, almost collapsing against the small cadet. When he finally recovered, he pulled out of Cloud and went around to Zack. He shifted onto his knees and nestled himself between Zack and the wall. He all but knocked Zack's hand off of his cock, then took it into his mouth and began to suck hard. "Yes! Gods, yes, Sephiroth!" Zack cried out. He loved getting a good blow from Sephiroth; the man was so fucking good at it! He threaded a hand into Sephiroth's hair and yanked on it. He knew the General liked it rough, and Sephiroth groaned over his cock, sending waves of pleasure flowing through Zack. Just when he thought he would last forever, Zack let out a cry and balled his fist tightly around Sephiroth's hair. He came inside his mouth, and Sephiroth eagerly drank his cum to the last drop. When Sephiroth pulled away, he licked his lips and stood up. He seized Zack by the hair and crushed his lips to his own. The two shared a passionate kiss while Cloud just kept on fucking Zack. They parted and Sephiroth cocked his head and looked at Cloud in amazement.

"Are you sure you've never done this before? How in the world can you last longer than Zack and I?"

Cloud grinned weakly and kept going. "T-talk to me," he panted out, his cheeks fiercely red.

Zack grinned at Sephiroth. This was _his_ department.

"I wish I was behind you right now so I could see that sweet ass. I'd take you like Sephiroth did, but i'd cum in your mouth and on your face. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Cloud? You want my cum all over your face, don't you?" Zack said, grinning. Cloud groaned and felt pressure building up inside of him. He was getting so very close. _Just a little more, Zack, just a little... more..._

"Fuck me harder, Cloud. I can handle it. As you know, i'm a very, _very_ big boy... and wouldn't you like it if I showed you how big of a boy I am? Next time_ I'll_ have to fuck you while Sephiroth sucks you off."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, who nodded, then came closer. Grasping the side of his face in one hand, Sephiroth bent down and licked him from the corner of his lips to his ear, then delved his tongue into his ear. "If you can't come for Zack, Cloud... then come for me," he whispered so that only Cloud could hear him. Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, shouting out his release as he came inside of Zack. Just the one single command... no, a request... from Sephiroth had thrown him over the edge. He met Sephiroth's eyes and then began to collapse out of sheer ecstasy. Sephiroth caught him as he fell, gently easing him to the floor of the shower and sitting down with him. He waved Zack away. Zack quickly washed himself clean and got out of the shower, leaving the two of them alone. He knew Sephiroth well enough to know that something was brewing inside of him.

Sephiroth held Cloud for some time, both of them saying nothing. He had taken the boy's virginity, and that was something meaningful to him. No matter what everyone said about him, deep inside, he really had a big heart and loved like everyone else did. Quite possibly, there was something stirring inside of him for this young cadet. For now, though, there was only silence, slightly marred by the sound of the shower still running, the water becoming increasingly cold.

Could he grow to actually love this beautiful blond in his arms? He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling his heart beating for the first time. Cloud's finger twirled around his silver locks. Sephiroth felt himself gently stroking Cloud's hand.

He was holding Cloud Strife's fucking hand. And he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a smut-filled chapter like the last one was. I wanted to grasp the situation at hand and set the tone for future chapters.**

**This second chapter was partially written for an unofficial challenge for the week of June 28 - July 4, 2010 with KirasTastefulTragedy, using the lyrics of "A Stroke of Luck" by Garbage as the inspiration.  
**

* * *

_**"Hanging by threads of palest silver, I could have stayed that way forever." - Garbage, 'A Stroke of Luck'.**  
_

* * *

_Cloud remembered the first time that he had ever seen the General: his long, silver hair and his sharp green eyes had studied him with curiosity. Looking over the top of the company file that held all of Cloud's information, he raised an eyebrow, then closed the file and tossed it down onto his desk._

_"Cloud Strife. That's a hell of a name, isn't it?" he asked, smirking a bit. Cloud shifted in his chair and looked down. "Yes, Sir. My mom named me that," he said. Sephiroth chuckled and crossed his arms. "I've got to tell you, Strife, that I don't think you'll make it in this company. I've seen a lot of guys like you come here and leave the next day because they can't hack it. What about you?"_

_"I have no intention of ever giving up, Sir."_

Cloud smiled at his remembrance and looked down at the hand covering his. He couldn't understand why he was so shocked at the fact that Sephiroth was holding his hand, and not the fact that he had just experienced a three-way with two men… but he knew why. He looked up at Sephiroth but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked him, still smoothing the skin over Cloud's hand.

"Yes. Are you?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Hmm. I'm more than okay, I think," he said. "The water's getting too cold, though. Why don't we get dressed and go to my room? We can have lunch together. You know, talk."

"S-sure," Cloud mumbled. He was suddenly more nervous that the General was inviting him to eat with him than he had been when the man had taken him. Sephiroth helped him up and they dressed together quietly. Though he didn't hold his hand again, Sephiroth placed his hand on the small of Cloud's back as he led them to his room down the hall. He unlocked the door and let Cloud go in first.

"Wow," Cloud said, looking around the room. The small SOLDIER apartment was meticulously clean. Thick white carpet blanketed the entire area, except for the kitchen. Shiny wooden flooring caught his eye at the edge of the carpet, and he laughed.

"Is there something funny about my carpet?" Sephiroth said, smiling. Cloud shook his head. "No. Not at all. I'm just amazed at how clean everything is," he answered, blushing.

"Zack is the slob, not me," Sephiroth said. He took off his coat and hung it on a hook near the door. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll make us some sandwiches. You want something to drink?" he asked. Cloud carefully sat down on the black leather couch. "Yeah. You got any bottled water?"

Sephiroth nodded and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator. He handed it to Cloud and went back into the kitchen to prepare sandwiches for the both of them. When he was finished, he sat two saucers onto his small table and called for Cloud. "They're ready," he said, and sat down, not waiting for Cloud to join him. He had not eaten that day and was ravenously hungry. With his elbows propped on the table, he attacked the sandwich in front of him, half of it eaten by the time Cloud sat down.

Cloud stared at him; he couldn't help it. With his head slightly cocked to one side, he watched as Sephiroth devoured the rest of his sandwich. He stifled a giggle with his hand, then turned his attention to his own sandwich. He bit into it and couldn't believe it: Sephiroth had made his favorite type of sandwich without knowing it. He sighed heavily in contentment and chewed appreciatively. "S'good," he mumbled. Sephiroth smiled at him, his green eyes sparkling with a tinge of happiness. He waited quietly for Cloud to finish eating, then he stood up and motioned for him to join him on the couch.

They sat down together and stared at the television across the room. It was silent and dark, but it was a focal point for the two of them to stare at until one of them dared to begin speaking. Sephiroth broke the silence first.

"Cloud, I want to talk to you about earlier. It was… not my intention to upset you, and if I did, then I am sorry," he said.

"You didn't, though. I enjoyed it very much," Cloud said. "I may have been caught up in the moment, but I would never have said no to you in any case."

"And why is that? Is it because I'm the General?"

Cloud chewed on his lip. His fingers brushed over the edge of his shirt, and he tugged on it nervously. Sephiroth picked up on his hesitation and leaned closely to him. "It's alright, Cloud. I'm not going to laugh at you," he whispered, then caressed his cheek. Blue eyes turned toward him and soft lashes fluttered like butterfly wings, his eyes closing slowly. A sigh escaped his mouth as Sephiroth's fingers worked their way down to his lips, brushing over them gently. "Don't you feel this pull between us?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do. I've… been in love with you since the day I met you," Cloud said. He had said it. He waited for a reply, but got nothing. When he began to worry that he shouldn't have confessed anything, Sephiroth was closing in on him, his lips covering his own. Falling all around him was Sephiroth's silver hair - strands of silver laced with silent ghosts. He swore that he could hear wind. The ocean. He wrapped his hand gently around a length of the palest silver he had ever seen, and knew that he could have stayed that way forever.

"Would you believe it if I told you that I feel the same way?" Sephiroth asked him when their breathless kiss ended and he pulled away. "Not in a million years," Cloud answered, and kept hanging onto Sephiroth's hair, not wanting to let go. The words that Sephiroth had spoken to him were too good to be true, but he wanted so badly to believe it.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud to him and embraced him tightly. "Believe it," he said. Cloud felt his heart seize up. The General wanted him… was in love with him. Was this a gift from the gods or just a stroke of luck? He didn't want to question it anymore. All he wanted was to be lost in the moment with his General. He reached up and wrapped an arm around Sephiroth's neck and pulled his face toward his. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Sephiroth's.

"I was so lost until I found you," Sephiroth said. "I know we're speaking too soon of love and such, but it feels right to me. I… I didn't have anyone until you came along. Flings, yes, but no one to love. No one to love me back."

"I know," Cloud replied. "Me, too."

"I wish I could have taken you privately," Sephiroth said. "Not that I mind what went on in the shower. That was hot, don't get me wrong. But it was your first time. It should have been more private."

"When you whispered into my ear and you told me to come for you, you were the only one there for me. I couldn't think of anything or anyone else. Only you," Cloud confessed, nuzzling his face alongside Sephiroth's cheek. "I wouldn't mind it if you took me again…"

"Just you and I?"

"Yeah," Cloud said.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud onto his lap and shifted the blond until he was straddling him at the waist. "You'd let me make love to you right now?" he asked. Cloud blushed, his cheeks red from the yearning that he was feeling: the yearning to touch and be touched. "Yeah," he answered, burying his face into Sephiroth's neck. He felt like such a child. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and let his hands drift down to his pants. He slipped his hands inside Cloud's pants and squeezed his bare ass. Cloud whined softly and pushed out slightly to allow Sephiroth more flesh to grab.

Sephiroth lifted him up easily and walked with him, Cloud's legs still wrapped around his waist. Into the bedroom they went, and soon Cloud was lying breathless on the General's large bed. Cheeks flushed and clothes removed, he was sprawled out on his back, his legs slightly bent. Sephiroth knelt in front of him and lay across him, their lips meeting as he pushed himself inside of Cloud.

They came together in a slow, sensual way, Sephiroth's hair framing them from all sides. Cloud was drifting in a haze of silver as Sephiroth lay down beside him and folded his body protectively against Cloud's.

"Why? Why me?" Cloud asked.

"Don't ask me why. Don't even try…" Sephiroth said. "Because I don't even know myself. I'm falling, and I don't even know why."


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed, turning into weeks. Months had gone by. Cloud was now used to the fact that Sephiroth was gone most of the time on missions. Phone calls here and there seemed to ease the ache, the pull, that he felt for the silver-haired General - but nothing satiated him for too long. He was always left wanting more, needing more.

The Shin-Ra company needed him more than Cloud did - and he was okay with that, for the most part.

The day had finally come when Cloud was advised that Sephiroth was coming back to Midgar on leave. He whooped and shouted into the phone when he heard Sephiroth tell him the news, his palms sweating already. Would Sephiroth still want Cloud as much as Cloud still wanted him? Gods, he hoped so. He hung up the phone and practically flew back to his small room. Slamming the door behind him, he kicked off his boots and grabbed a towel, heading for the communal showers.

He grinned when he entered the shower area, remembering what had happened there months before. His pants tightened, remembering the events, and he ached to hurry up and yank them off. When he was finally undressed, he stepped into the shower and turned on the spray, turning the knob to full heat. He warmed up quickly and tried his best not to think of the urge that was pooling between his legs. He wanted to save everything that he had for when Sephiroth came back.

A few short minutes later, he had dried himself off and was headed back to his room. It was rather quiet today, he noticed. So many other cadets had been called out for small patrol jobs in the lower sectors of the city. Cloud, as always, was not picked. He was never picked for anything. He cursed and kicked open his door with his foot, forgetting that he was barefooted. He yelped and scowled, slamming the door behind him.

"Fucking hell!" he shouted, throwing himself down into his desk chair. He rolled his head around a few times, cracking his neck and trying to relieve some tension. It didn't work. He tapped his fingers on the desk and fiddle with the corner of one of his notebooks, folding and unfolding the corner of a piece of paper that stuck out there. The clock ticked.

He fell asleep. God damn it, he fell asleep.

A loud rapping on his door made him jerk awake. Bleary-eyed and stumbling, he made his way to the door and jerked it open.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled, his eyes closed.

"Is that any way to say hello to the lover that you have not seen in two months?"

Cloud's eyes popped open. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he looked up into the smirking face of his emerald-eyed lover. "Sephiroth!" he shouted, very nearly knocking the General over as he leapt forward. His arms slung tightly around Sephiroth's neck, he rained kissed down the front of the man's leather uniform straps, which crisscrossed across his chest. Eagerly, he nudged them gently aside with his cheek and kissed Sephiroth's smooth chest.

"Easy, now," Sephiroth said, putting his arms around Cloud. "Let me get through the door first."

"Oh! Sorry," Cloud said, feeling his face grow even warmer. "It's just really good to see you, that's all," he stammered. He moved aside and let Sephiroth come in, embarrassed at the quaintness of his small room. Closing the door quietly, he sat down on the bed where Sephiroth now sat, and scooted closer to him. He nuzzled his face against Sephiroth's arm and sighed contentedly. Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'd think you were a cat, the way you're acting," Sephiroth remarked. "I keep expecting you to purr, or maybe start pawing at my hair." He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You don't have a litter box, do you?"

Cloud pushed him playfully. "Stop! No, I don't. I'm allergic to cats, actually," he said.

"Oh?"

"All cats except for you." Cloud pointed to Sephiroth's eyes and grinned when the General looked puzzled. "Your pupils are cat-shaped, you know."

"Oh, that," Sephiroth replied. "Gotta love the genetics that run through my blood, although I've never actually met my mother before…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Seph. Did she…?" Cloud trailed off, biting his lip, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes. She died shortly after giving birth to me. It has been said that she was a very beautiful woman, but I've never seen so much as a photograph of her," Sephiroth said, his eyes lowering to the tan-colored and stained carpet.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled. He wasn't quite sure of what else to say, so he just let the silence do the talking for him. Thankfully, the silence between them was never uncomfortable. They were always happy just to be able to spend time around each other. With Sephiroth gone most of the time, their moments were treasured. Sephiroth eased back and stretched out smoothly onto Cloud's bed, the leather on his coat squelching as he moved. He motioned for Cloud to join him, and Cloud whole-heartedly did so, curling up beside him and nestling into the warmth that surrounded his lover.

"So, how long has it been exactly?" Sephiroth grinned, reaching up a hand to play with Cloud's blond spikes.

"…Two months, three days, five hours and… sixteen minutes," Cloud said, grinning back. "Twenty-four seconds, if you count the time it took you to leave the building."

"Hmph," Sephiroth grunted under his breath. His eyes flashed as his grin grew wider. "Do you have a lock on your door?"

"Damn right I do."

Sephiroth pursed his lips in mock sternness. "Then get your scrawny ass over there and make sure it's locked. Leave the light on. I want to see your face when I make you moan," he said.

Cloud stood up from the bed quickly and stood at attention, his head held high. Stamping his feet together, he let out a quick, "Yes, Sir!" with a salute, then he was off to lock the door as Sephiroth laughed behind him. When he turned back around, Sephiroth was already standing up, slowly undoing the metal clasps on his long coat. Cloud moved in quickly. "Let me help you with that," he said, raising his hands to help. Sephiroth stilled and let Cloud do the work for him, reveling in the feeling of being undressed by the blond, the coat soon sliding down his arms. The buckles clanked as they hit the floor, the sound only slightly muffled by the carpet.

The straps and belt were next. Cloud kissed and caressed Sephiroth's skin, gently moving one strap to the side and licking a taut nipple. He encircled it with his tongue then nibbled at it, going at the pace that he knew Sephiroth loved. Sephiroth's head fell back slowly, his eyes closed as he let out a moan. His hand began to roam all over Cloud, quickly removing his shirt so that his fingers could stroke trails down the blond's flesh. The belt fell to the floor as Cloud unhooked the second strap, letting it fall to the wayside. He felt himself lifted by strong, familiar arms. His back hit the comforter on the bed, his eyes half-lidded as he let out a sigh. Sephiroth was like liquid, his hands and fingers gracefully stroking everywhere. Somewhere along the way, they had both lost their pants. Neither of them remembered; they were too far gone - lost in the moment.

It wasn't until Sephiroth started going down on him, that he realized that he had a late-afternoon class. He jolted upright, panting. "S-Seph... My class!" he exclaimed.

Sephiroth reached two fingers up and pressed them gently against Cloud's lips. "Shh. Don't worry about that. I'll write you an excuse later," he whispered. Cloud nodded slowly, his head still swimming from lust, and laid back down. Sephiroth moved up to lay on him, seizing his mouth and snaking his tongue between his lips. "The excuse will be..." he said. "...that you were sick in bed. How's your fever?" The General smirked as Cloud grinned his reply. He reached across to the table where Cloud had placed a bottle of lube earlier. He sat upright on his knees and popped open the cap of the bottle, squeezing a bit of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He smoothed it around a while, trying to warm it up as much as possible, then locked eyes with Cloud as he began to stroke himself.

"Gods, that's hot," Cloud gasped as he grasped his own cock, stroking it in time with Sephiroth's fluid movements. He settled back as Sephiroth reached a hand down to lazily draw a slick, imaginary line down the middle of Cloud's balls, his finger slipping easily into Cloud's waiting ass. He curled his finger, brushing against Cloud's prostate and watching the blond wiggle and grin. "You're too much of a tease, Seph," Cloud snorted, lifting his ass. His blue eyes flashed, a silent plead for a second finger.

"A tease, huh," Sephiroth said. Cloud locked eyes with him again, and noted, _There's that smirk again_. "Bet you won't be saying that if I fuck you right now."

_Oh gods, yes please!_

"You're a tease."

"Is that your final answer, Cloud?"

Cloud didn't reply with words. He sat up quickly, surprising Sephiroth by pushing him down onto his back. Straddling the silver-haired General, he bit his lip slightly as he grabbed the swollen cock beneath him and began to lower himself onto it. Sephiroth cursed under his breath, Cloud's tightness clenching him half to death. Cloud finally began to breathe again as he finally engulfed Sephiroth wholly inside of him, then became still.

"What do you want me to do for you, my General?" Cloud whispered, dragging his blunt fingernails across Sephiroth's chest. He watched as Sephiroth's throat clenched, knowing that he was swallowing very hard in order to try to keep himself composed.

"Want you... to ride me," Sephiroth said in broken breaths. A shiver went up Cloud's spine as he bit his lip again and began to rise and fall, working his hips until they began to roll. Sephiroth was gritting his teeth, his hands clutching Cloud's hips as if for dear life. As Cloud began to seem tired, he began to help the blond move faster. Harder. He watched with slit pupils as Cloud reached down to fondle himself, his hand wrapped solidly around his cock as he stroked himself quickly. Sephiroth slapped his hand away gently and grasped the hard flesh in his hand. "Come with me," Sephiroth whispered harshly through his teeth as he pumped Cloud quickly. Cloud moaned and somehow found the inner strength to ride Sephiroth even faster and harder.

"Motherfucker!" Sephiroth cried out as he quickly tumbled over the edge, his hand moving faster to help Cloud along. The lithe blond blubbered above him, a mixture of a cry and a moan, as his cock began to spurt out the milky prize that Sephiroth was all too happy to lick from his hand after they both came down and were basking in the aftermath.

Cloud lay back on the bed, his arms behind his head. Sephiroth, usually the one who held Cloud, curled up next to him and placed his head on Cloud's chest. "I have something to tell you," he said. He felt Cloud stiffen slightly, then added, "Don't worry. It's not bad news. You've been chosen, by myself, to accompany me to Nibelheim on Monday. Zack will be going as well as another cadet such as yourself. This may very well be your chance, Cloud, to show Shin-Ra what you're made of."

"Are you being serious?" Cloud asked. He felt panic rise in his throat; perhaps it was vomit. Nibelheim was his hometown. He couldn't be seen there. He, still a lowly cadet, had been presumed to have already made it to SOLDIER. What a farce. "I don't want to go," he finally said.

"You have to. The paperwork has already been written up. Besides, I want you there with me. I can't stand being apart from you," Sephiroth explained.

Cloud rolled this idea around in his head, then sighed. "Alright, I'll go. As long as you keep it quiet that I'm with the group. I can't let anyone know that I'm there," he said.

"I knew I could count on you, Cloud. It will be alright. I promise."

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and hugged him tightly. They lay that way for some time, silent, until it was time for dinner call. This time, the silence was actually uncomfortable - and both of them felt the tension from it.


End file.
